Silent Goodbye
by Jammie-Bro
Summary: A poem-type-ballad-type-thing.V. Sad and fluffy. RH of course! NOW COMPLETELY COMPLETE! GET THE TISSUES READY!
1. part 1

Silent goodbye  
By Jammie-Bro  
  
Author's notes: I wrote this AGES ago, but only found it today whilst  
tidying my bedroom. I'm kinda in a sad mood today, so I thought I'd post  
it up. Knowing what kinda fics I write, just try and guess who it's  
about....  
Oh, by the way, I don't own Harry Potter or "If tomorrow never comes" by  
Ronan Keating - which I will randomly put in coz I love the song.  
  
She heard in the post today  
About her best friend going away  
He'd left quite a time ago  
Without a look back, or a good-bye note...  
  
But what tears her up inside the most  
As she glances up at the lonely coast  
Was that he was there, those seven years  
To share her joy, and dry her tears  
The worst fact was, as her eyes brim,  
That she was still secretly in love with him.  
  
It all ended, when she was feeling weak  
When he came in, began to speak  
She snapped, was cruel, up on the attack  
It became viscious after he argued back.  
The one in the middle tried to defend  
It was very near to the year's end.  
They turned their backs to each other  
The trio was split;  
They left the school in the summer term:  
That seemed the end of it.  
  
She thought about writing to apologise to him  
Pride got the better, she always wanted to win.  
So she'd sit at her desk those lonely nights  
Trying not to dwell on those awful fights  
She couldnt care if he didnt love her all along  
As long as their friendship could return: and be strong.  
  
With the one in the middle she managed to make up  
He was travelling the world after winning the Quidditch World Cup.  
He was still the same build, messy hair and thin  
Happily married: pregnant wife Gin  
  
Although she's successful, all around her smiles  
Inside she's weeping, has been all the while.  
There's a hole inside her, she's tried in vain not to care  
The young man who used to fill it; with freckles and red hair.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
Hope you are well;  
I am sorry to write with terrible news to tell.  
As you know, I'm here in Egypt, and I've met up with Ron  
But, I hate to put it abruptly  
He is almost gone.  
And although they've sent for a Wizard nurse fast  
He's given everything he could give; I dont know if he'll last.  
I wish I could turn back time, not ahead  
So it could be me under the tyre tread  
He's asked to speak to you, in a shaky voice  
I had to write to you, there wasnt much choice.  
So please, come quick, if there's a flight, catch it  
before it's too late; I'm begging-bury the hatchet.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
A/N: So should I carry on? Should I bang my head against a brick wall coz  
it's so bad? Please review! 


	2. part 2

Silent Goodbye  
By jammie-Bro  
Chapter 2  
A/N: Tissues at the ready.. This last chapter is going to be sad. And v.  
fluffy.  
  
The paper silently fell from her grip,  
And the tears from her eyes suddenly slipped.  
Realisation refused to sink in,  
The ache of her heart stabbed like a pin.  
"Dear Harry, I don't know what to say,  
But i'm packing my bags, I'm coming right away."  
She bitterly laughs as the tears stain her cheeks:  
Knowing getting there the muggle way would usually take weeks.  
"Tell Ron to hold on, tell him not to stray,  
Tell him he can't die 'till he hears what i have to say."  
She quickly tied it to the owl whilst packing up her things,  
As it gracefully soared away she wished that she had wings.  
Apparating to egypt took almost a full day;  
Going from country to country, wizards' customs checking her way.  
She finally arrived at the hospital and rushed in to find  
All the weasley family there, Harry at Ron's bedside.  
"Ron, I'm sorry, forgive me, I didn't mean the things i said."  
He returned the phrase, and in embarrassment, both blushed red.  
"I've got something to tell you" he said, nervously taking her hand,  
"You may not feel the same way, but i hope you'll understand,  
I always had to wait in line,  
Anticipating the day when you'd finally be mine  
Although i can feel my heartbeat start to slide-  
I want to live, I want you to be by my side-  
To be my bride."  
She could feel his hands falling from her grasp  
His breathing was shallow, in agonised gasps.  
"Ron, don't leave me, you know i'm in love with you,"  
She said, tears welling in her crystal eyes of blue.  
"Remember, 'Mione, I'll always be in your heart,  
because.... I love you too.... have right from the start."  
The boy closed his eyes and struggled a smile,  
She knew she'd not see that grin again in a very long while.  
Remembered images in front of them flickered past,  
As the boy in front of her took breaths that were his last.  
She watched the heart rate line go flat and instantly began to cry:  
The worst thing that could happen to you is to watch your best friend die.  
  
She'll never see his grin again,  
Never watch him open his eyes,  
She sits at the funeral  
Weeps, breaks down, and cries.  
For she'll never spend her life with him  
Though he'll be with her every day  
She'll be lonely when she's surrounded  
And saddened, come what may  
'Coz every day her heart  
Will weigh down on her soul  
'Coz she's lost the only man she ever loved  
The one who made her whole  
She could have redeemed it all  
If they'd never had that fight-  
That's the real thing that sits on her shoulders  
Every day and night  
She knows she's got to soldier on  
Though every day she cries  
She watches the coffin slowly descend  
In it which he lies.  
They all mourn the loss of the boy  
Who'll never reach twenty-one-  
He had his whole life ahead of him  
But now he's been taken. Gone.  
So always tell your friends and family  
That you love them- say it today-  
Because you'll never know  
If tomorrow will be their dying day.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: I cried my eyes out when i wrote this. I was really in  
tears over it. Maybe if it was another character I wouldnt have cried so  
much, but I'm a big Ron fan, and I hated killing him. I really did. I'm  
going to take the lyrics to that song out of chapter one, because a lot of  
you (immensly kind) reviewers told me that it looked VERY out of place.  
And when i looked at it again, i saw you were right. It did look very bad  
there. So thank you very much to all of you for telling me. So what do  
you think of this ending chapter? Please review and tell me. I was  
(strangely) pleased when I handed the completed poem to one of my friends  
for the once-over, and she actually cried, right there in the middle of our  
English lesson. She told me I was awful for writing something so sad, but  
it was very good anyway. So i was quite chuffed. Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE  
review! I'd like to know whether or not to write more harry potter style  
poems, or just to stick to stories. Oh, and did the rhyming scheme annoy  
you, or was it okay?  
Thank you very much for reading.  
Jammie-Bro. xxx 


End file.
